1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is data processing, or, more specifically, methods, systems, and products for monitoring the temperature of a high powered computing component.
2. Description of Related Art
The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely complicated devices. Today's computers are much more sophisticated than early systems such as the EDVAC. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware and software components, application programs, operating systems, processors, buses, memory, input/output devices, and so on. As advances in semiconductor processing and computer architecture push the performance of the computer higher and higher, more sophisticated computer software has evolved to take advantage of the higher performance of the hardware, resulting in computer systems today that are much more powerful than just a few years ago.
This increase in computing power often results in increased heat which must be administered. This heat is increasingly administered with liquid cooling of high powered computing (“HPC”) components. With the increased usage of liquid cooling in HPC components, thermal interfaces on high power devices such as application specific integrated circuits, processors, graphics components and other HPC components are critical to long term reliability. These thermal interfaces are more easily monitored in a water cooled environment where a heatsink (often called a coldplate in these systems) is at a constant or very slowly changing temperature.